


Special solution.

by Purplekiller



Category: Beyond: Two Souls, Slendytubbies - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 23:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20647586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplekiller/pseuds/Purplekiller
Summary: In the Teletubbie's land is a real chaos, mutants and infected go everywhere. The military can no longer cope with their duties and have to take special measures. But who knew what it would be?





	Special solution.

— So, our report for now, - sergeant Miles announced to the three teletubbie sitting at the same table as him. - Noo-Noo decimated, one of his mutants, too, Teletubbie's land now under full control infected. Any idea how to clean them? - he asked, addressing the company.  
— Maybe we should use heavy artillery, like bombs! - Benedict blurted out, (a teletubby with bright gray fur). Miles had set him up as his second-in-command at a time when he could not command himself.  
— Impossible, Mr. Benedict, - said sergeant, looking at his second — in-command. - These lands are too important to just bomb them. That's where the satellite station is, and it's also where the custard infection first started, so if we can get samples, maybe we can find a vaccine for the infection.  
— As you wish, it is my business to suggest, - said Benedict, leaning his head on his hands and beginning to think of another plan.  
— We can try to keep it quiet. Night to enter the plant, take a little of the poisoned cream, to analyze it, to find a vaccine and cure everyone infected, - suggested Denise, (a teletubbie with dark blue fur). Its main feature has always been stealth. He was always sent on quiet missions.  
— Good idea, Denise. But we don't have enough soldiers to operate as covertly as you do. Besides, who knows what abilities have infected, I don't think they don't see in the dark or hard of hearing.  
— That's up to you, Sergeant, - Denise said, leaning back in his chair and putting his hands behind his head as he began to think.  
— Do you have anything, professor Derrick? - asked Miles, turning to teletubbie with a light blue fur.  
— Yes, but I'd like to discuss it with you in private, - Derrick said, glancing at the Sergeant.  
— Do you have a special secret? - Benedict asked, his tone slightly raised as he looked at Derrick.  
— No, but I'd like to speak to the Sergeant myself, - Derrick said, looking at Benedict just as calmly.  
— Gentlemen, it has been a pleasure to hear your suggestions, but now I will ask you two to leave the room, - Miles said to the two soldiers.  
Denise got up and went out at once, and Benedict went to the door, said something very quietly, and went out too.  
— Well, professor Derrick, what did you want to tell me? - Miles asked, turning his attention to the only one left in the room.  
— Mr. Miles, as you know, these mutants are very dangerous, - Derrick said, rising from the table. — Then they need special methods, don't they?  
— Let's get to the point, - the Sergeant snapped.  
— My team and I specialize in teletubbies with psychological problems. At first we only worked on children who had mental problems, but one day we got a special specimen, and for many years we kept it in our laboratory and nurtured it without directing its powers. This mission will be his finest hour. Let me just contact my team and ask them to bring this teletubby here.  
— What sort of abilities does he have? - Miles asked, interested in the doctor's suggestion.  
— Great! He can be even stronger than mutants! He's also been exercising and wrestling, - Derrick practically shouted, delighted that the Sergeant was interested in his offer.  
— All right, tell your squad to bring that teletubby to our base immediately, - Miles ordered.  
— Yes, Sergeant, - said the scientist cheerfully, and ran out of the room at full speed.  
Hours later, the Sergeant was standing in the street when Derrick approached him.  
— Well? - Miles asked.  
— A few hours ago said that fly — said the scientist, then from afar began to hear a sound, looking there, the Sergeant and the doctor saw the helicopter, which flew to them.  
— Ah, there they are, - Derrick said.  
When the helicopter reached the base, it slowly descended and landed on the landing pad, leaving the engine running. Then the door opened and the helicopter was a girl of about twenty. She was wearing a red tank top and a gray plaid shirt over it.  
— Who's that? - Miles asked.  
— Holmes. Sergeant, - Derrick said. — Jodie Holmes.


End file.
